deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of the Super Mario Bros. series and Mario's arch-nemesis. He starred in the 59th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Bowser VS Ganon, where he fought Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda. History King Bowser Koopa is the leader of the Koopa pack and has been an archenemy of Mario for decades. Though Bowser most commonly kidnaps Princess Peach to get control of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser has joined forces with Mario in rare cases when they have a common enemy. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: King Bowser Koopa * Species: Koopa * Height: 8'7"/261.6 cm * Weight: N/A * King of the Koopas * Seeks to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom * Father to Bowser Jr. * Illiterate * One of the 7 Star Children Arsenal & Abilities * Fire breath * Super strength * Durable shell * Koopa Clown Car * Weapons ** Hammers ** Spiked Balls ** Mecha-koopas * Magic ** Shapeshifting ** Teleportation ** Size growth Feats & Strengths * Outran lions * Fought & threw his own castle * Survived the surface of a star * Survived a supernova * Withstood a black hole * Defeated Super Peach's Castle mech * Bathes in lava like it's nothing * Transformed entire Mushroom Kingdom population into brick One Minute Melee Bowser appeared in Season 1 of One Minute Melee where he was pitted against Dr. Eggman and won. Bowser also makes a cameo after the Bowser Jr. vs. Metal Sonic One Minute Melee, where he witness his son, Bowser Jr. getting defeated by Mecha Sonic. The scene ends with Bowser staring at Mecha Sonic, indicating that the two are going to fight. They fought in Season 3 and Bowser won. DBX Bowser appeared in his 8-bit form in Ronald Mcdonald vs Colonel Sanders. He is seen with Wario who is eating his burger while Bowser is watching him. Gallery Dry Bowser.png|Dry Bowser, Bowser's skeletal form. Bowsermeleeclear.png|Bowser as he appears in Super Smash Bros Melee Bowser Clear SSBB.png|Bowser as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Bowser SSE.JPG|Bowser as he appears in the Subspace Emissary ssb4bowser_by_terraraptor-d7uv6af.png|Bowser as he appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U Bowser_(Mario_Tennis_Ultra_Smash).png|Bowser in Mario Ultra Smash Tennis Bowser( Partners in time).png|Bowser in Mario & Luigi Partners in Time Bowser (Sprite).gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee DryBowserPaperJam.gif|Dry Bowser's sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Bowser.jpg Trivia * Bowser is the 8th Mario character to get into DEATH BATTLE!, the first 7 were Goomba, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi, Mario, Princess Peach, Luigi, and Donkey Kong. ** He's also the 2nd Mario character to fight a Legend of Zelda character, the first was Peach, who fought Princess Zelda. * Bowser is one of two characters (the other one being Akuma) to win twice in One Minute Melee. * Bowser is the eighth turtle to appear in Death Battle, the seven before him being: Koopa Troopa, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Blastoise, and Gamera. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Bros. Characters Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Reptiles Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Turtles Category:Wizard Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Kings Category:Fire Users